Simplify the expression. $ (t^{2}-4t) + (t^{2}+2t ) - ( -5t^{4}+5t) $
Explanation: Distribute any negative signs. $(t^{2}-4t) + (t^{2}+2t) + (5t^{4}-5t)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $t^{2}-4t + t^{2}+2t + 5t^{4}-5t$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{ t^2} - {4 t} + \color{#DF0030}{ t^2} + {2 t} + {5 t^4} - {5 t} $ Combine like terms. $ { 5 t^4} + \color{#DF0030}{ t^2} + { t} $ Add the coefficients. $5t^{4}+2t^{2}-7t$